Simplemente, un hombre enamorado
by Shirachiya
Summary: Recién casado y multimillonario... la vida de casado no es tan fácil como la pintan. Tsukasa x Makino. Cap 1 subido


He querido hacer esta serie de capitulos de Tsukasa y Makino que hacía tiempo que rondaban por mi cabeza. No estarán seguidos... son historias con un único índice en común... la vida de casado de Tsukasa. Me pareció divertido intentar hacer algo diferente, asi que preparaos para ver a un Doumioji completamente diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas a ver

Capítulo 1: debilidad

-Urghhhh - se quejó, con una mueca de fastidio, dejando el maletín y la tarjeta electrónica de la puerta del ático encima de la mesita del recibidor - necesito una aspirina - se dijo, desaflojandose la corbata del traje, sacandosela por completo, junto con la chaqueta, dejando las prendas en el diván del comedor.

Hacía menos de un mes que se habían casado y todavía no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo ritmo de vida: no es que no pudiera hacerlo, simplemente que le costaba coger la rutina de cada día.

Sonrió cuando encontró la caja de las aspirinas y sacando dos, se las tomó del golpe, bebiendo un poco de agua que había sacado de la nevera.

Volvió a dejar la jarra en su sitio y acabandose de desnudar, se metió en la ducha, cansado.

Cuando salió, unicamente se puso unos tejanos negros y se tumbó en el sofá, tapandose con la manta.

Todo de daba vueltas y parecía que en un momento a otro le fuera a estallar la cabeza.

Se quejó de nuevo, tapandose con la manta hasta el cuello, mirando el reloj de pared por encima del cojín, suspirando de nuevo.

Su mujer tardaría por lo menos media hora en venir.

Había decidido no llamarla, para no preocuparla, total, el nunca se había puesto malo, ni cuando era pequeño... hasta que la había conocido.

Cuando tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Tres años?

Empezó a toser, empezandose a notar peor de lo que estaba antes.

-Arghhh, eso es malo - se quejó, tapandose con la manta hasta el cuello, quedandose completamente dormido.

Cuando empezó a abrir los ojos otra vez, lo primero que notó fue que la luz del comedor estaba encendida, pero de forma tenue, haciendo que la habitación se iluminara de un resplandor dorado.

Intentó levantarse del sofá, cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba una compresa fría en la frente.

XXX: ya te has despertado? – le preguntó una voz femenina que reconoció al momento.

Tsukasa se rió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, viendo como la chica se acercaba a el, con un termómetro en la mano.

XXX: antes estabas a 39… veamos como estas ahora – le contestó, sonriéndole, pasándole la mano por la mejilla – siento haber tardado tanto.

El chico siguió sonriéndole, negándole con la cabeza, mientras se dejaba apartar la manta para que le pusiera el termómetro debajo de la axila.

Tsukasa: te he echado de menos – le contestó, levantándose lentamente apoyándose con el respaldo del sofá.

Makino empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

Makino: baka – le dijo riéndose, escuchando el pitido el aparato, retirándoselo al poco – bueno, parece que estás un poco mejor… te he preparado algo para comer, quieres?

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, mientras la chica se iba poniendo lo que le había hecho de cenar.

Tsukasa sonrió, acabándose de poner la camisa, mientras cogía uno de los palillos y comía, feliz.

Desde que se habían casado, Makino siempre le había hecho de cenar todas las noches. La chica no se había podido negar a la pedición de su marido, y eso que se había negado en redondo en vivir dónde vivían.

Doumioji había insistido en comprar un lujoso ático, en el centro financiero de Tokyo, a unos 20 minutos de la empresa. Ella le había replicado que no hacía falta tanto, y habían buscado diferentes casas por fuera de la ciudad, pero estas habían sido rechazadas una por una por el chico, hasta que habían llegado a donde estaban ahora.

Siempre había conseguido lo que había querido. Ese era Doumioji. Aunque también tenía que admitir que había cambiado, y mucho, tanto que había llegado a enamorarla por completo.

Makino: está bueno?

El chico asintió, sonriendo, con la boca llena, lo que hizo que la chica se pusiera a reír, viendo como su marido, se la miraba, un poco enfadado, sin comprender el porqué de su risa.

Makino: ahora a la cama . le dijo, recogiendo todo lo de la mesa. Doumioji le conrió, y tapándose con la manta, se sentó en el sofá, observando como su mujer acababa de recoger toda la cocina.

Le gustaba verla tan activa en casa, verla feliz, mientras hacía cosas tan normales, como secar platos.

Le hacía sentirse feliz, normal... como en una familia.

Cuando la chica acabo, se acercó al sofá, riñéndole.

El simplemente se rió, y se levantó del sofá, directo a la cama.

Doumioji: que haría yo sin ti – le dijo, mientras veía como su mujer se cambiada y se ponía el pijama, metiéndose en la cama con el.

Makino: eres el poderoso Doumioji Tsukasa… no hay nada que te pueda detener.

Tsukasa se giró hacia ella, colocando su cabeza, sobre su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura.

Doumioji: al fin y al cabo soy un hombre….

Makino: y?

Doumioji: y que cada hombre tiene su debilidad… - le siguió contando, mientras le pasaba una de sus manos por la melena de la chica… - y mi debilidad eres tú.

Entonces, abrazada a él, se quedó dormida…


End file.
